


Double Entendre

by swtalmnd



Series: Two Doms and an Eggsy [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Eggsy's been a good boy for his doms, and they give him a double reward.





	Double Entendre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).



> Thank you to QueenThayet for making me write this, and kate_the_reader for the swift and sure beta!

Merlin suppressed a contented sigh and canted his hips more comfortably, voice steady as he continued to direct Lancelot on her mission. Merlin had come before the infiltration began, but Eggsy was still suckling gently at his cock. Eggsy's splinted arm was bound across his chest and his body was comfortably curled in the cushioned haven they'd built for him under Merlin's desk. Merlin stroked his hair, feeling Eggsy swallow and let out a gentle, vibrating sound of contentment that made Merlin's now-dormant cock swell slightly in the soft, warm space it currently occupied.

"You're almost there," said Merlin, watching the screens intently. "Second left, and I'll have the lock popped before you can say Jack Robinson."

Eggsy sighed, too quiet to be picked up by the mikes, and shifted just a little, settling into his blankets more comfortably. They both loved these times, Merlin's cock warm in Eggy's mouth and nothing demanding for either of them, just a moment of connection between a dom and his sub.

"Merlin, there you are," said a voice from the doorway.

Merlin muted the mike and grinned. "Arthur. Is this business or pleasure?"

"Both, if you've got our puppy under there," said Harry, closing and locking the door to Merlin's office.

Merlin smirked. "Just let me finish up with Lancelot, love." He'd been typing the whole time, and the door clicked open just as Roxy reached for it onscreen. He unmuted and directed, "It's unguarded for now, but they'll be around in ten, so hurry it up."

"You just want to go shag your boyfriends," said Roxy, but she slipped into the room and did her job efficiently, downloading the data and uploading Merlin's custom-designed virus.

"Can you blame me?" said Merlin, smirking at Harry.

Roxy snorted and finished up as fast as he could want. "Did you get the upload?"

Eggsy sucked a little harder, moving his tongue, waking Merlin's cock from complacency and coaxing it back to hardness.

Merlin took a steadying breath and replied. "All clear here. If you head back the way you came, you should be good to get out, but no detours or you'll run into the guard."

"Roger that. Tell Eggsy not to tell me how it went." She signed off, and he shunted her screen to one of his assistants, leaving it for someone else to get her to the extraction point safely.

As soon as the screens were dark, Harry began to loosen his tie. "You'll process that very important data as soon as we've given our good boy a reward, I trust?"

"Oh, aye," said Merlin. "Eggsy, love, come out and kiss your masters."

Eggsy's mouth pulled off, making Merlin's well-warmed erection feel cold enough that he tucked it away for now. He gave their boy a hand out from under the desk, pausing to admire the way the beautiful pale gold silk camisole set looked on his trim body as he stretched.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" said Harry lovingly, tugging Eggsy in for soft kisses and a little massage to his undoubtedly sore jaw. "Have you been a good boy for Merlin?"

"Good as gold," said Merlin, snuggling up with them to share in the kisses.

"Does this mean I get a reward now?" asked Eggsy, pressing his bottom back into Merlin's erection and nuzzling up under Harry's jaw. Merlin loved how free he was these days, trusting now that they loved him for his wanton ways, and not despite them.

"Aye, love," said Merlin, running his hands over Eggsy's body and up to massage his shoulders. "How's the jaw?"

"He's holding it like he's sore," said Harry, before Eggsy could answer. "I was thinking you could hold him and we'll share him, over here in your favourite reading chair?" Harry gestured to the sturdy, comfortable leather chair that they'd already defiled repeatedly and at great length.

Merlin smirked. "Always a step ahead," he said. He left them each a last kiss and went to prepare the chair with some towels, a cushion for Harry's knees and a nice big bottle of lube. When he turned back, Eggsy had begun the task of carefully stripping Harry out of his suit and hanging it on the wooden valet they kept in Merlin's office now, one among many shameless nods to their relationship.

"Very good, Eggsy," Harry said, praising their boy for taking such good care with Harry's things. "The doctor says he's healing quite well and should have full use of the arm, as long as he keeps following orders."

"I've been a good boy," said Eggsy proudly. The first time he'd been injured, he'd nearly ruined himself trying to get back into the field too soon, and his doms were very keen to make sure this time went smoothly.

Merlin began undressing himself, hanging the clothes up in his wardrobe, which also contained Eggsy's actual outfit for the day. "Keep the chemise on, love, but you'll not need your knickers."

"Has the silk kept the sling from chafing?" asked Harry, helping Eggsy with his tasks as needed but otherwise letting him serve as was his wont.

"Yes, Master," said Eggsy, cheeky as ever even half-naked with his cock poking up from under the hem of his lingerie.

Merlin got himself nude and seated. He held his arms out for Harry to help get Eggsy into position, straddling Merlin's lap and cuddled happily against his chest, free arm curled around his waist. "There you go, lad, we're going t'share ye, so just relax."

"Spoilin' me," Eggsy murmured, sounding incredibly pleased with his lot. He let out a little gasp right by Merlin's ear as Harry started fingering him, and Merlin took over the task of massaging Eggy's sore jaw and kissing his lovely red mouth.

"You've earned it," said Harry, caresses brushing against Merlin's body as he stroked inside Eggsy with one hand, and over the boy's silk-clad body with the other. The camisole set had been a bit of a risky gift, but Eggsy had taken to wearing it as happily as anything else his masters asked of him, so there were more things on the way as surprises for later.

Merlin couldn't wait to get the boy all done up in black lace and white rope, once the sling came off.

"Ye've been a very good puppy," murmured Merlin, spreading his kisses along Eggsy's jaw and over his face before going back to that addictive mouth. It was as heady to taste himself in Eggsy's mouth as it was to see Harry, naked and in love and theirs, something he thought they might never find a way to work out before Eggsy had come along.

"He's ready for you, should I keep going or do you want to slip in now?" asked Harry, adding a kiss at the end, his firm lips so very different from Eggsy's but no less beloved for all that.

Merlin mmed and nuzzled Eggsy thoughtfully, watching to see how he reacted to the idea. "I think more fingering for now, love, d'ye need a hand?"

"You just hold him, I've got this end," teased Harry. 

Eggsy let out another needy sound that Merlin took for the insertion of a fourth finger, and wondered if Harry was going to put his whole hand inside the boy. Merlin hooked his chin over Eggsy's shoulder to look, only to find that Harry was using two fingers from each hand to work Eggsy's arse wide open, and getting ready to add a fifth.

"It's a good thing we've got excellent lube," teased Merlin, fascinated by the slip and slide of Harry's fingers inside their boy.

Eggsy whined and nuzzled, and Merlin sighed fondly. "All right, puppy," he said, coming back to spoil Eggsy with kisses and more massage just as he deserved, not just his jaw but his back and shoulder that were just as sore for less pleasurable reasons.

"He's opening beautifully today," said Harry proudly. "Our Eggy's such a good boy."

"He loves having two of us to pleasure himself with," teased Merlin, kissing away the sting of the tease. "And we love having him to keep us on our toes."

"We love you," said Harry, kissing the back of Eggsy's hair and doing something with his hands to make Eggsy moan.

"That we do," agreed Merlin, rubbing noses affectionately. He was very enthusiastically kissed at that, and once again reminded himself to tell Eggsy he was loved more often. It didn't come easily to him, but the rewards were worth it.

"Almost ready. That certainly helped," teased Harry, kissing along Eggsy's shoulder until he could kiss Merlin as well. They couldn't quite manage a three-way kiss like this, but Merlin was happy to pass kisses from one to the other and back while Harry worked Eggsy open.

Eggsy let out the most delicious whimpers between kisses, eyes glazed and pupils blown, fully down into subspace and riding high on endorphins. It wasn't long at all before Harry was easing Eggsy down onto Merlin's cock, after adding slick that he hardly needed with Eggsy so very wet and loose already. It came in handy a moment later when Harry's cock pressed against Merlin's, the soft head slipping in and then their hard shafts almost painfully tight together as they shifted in careful inches to both get inside Eggsy's eager, willing body.

Not a one of them would last long like this, but that wasn't really the point. Harry plastered himself to Eggsy's back the same way Eggsy was cradled against Merlin's front, the three of them intimately close, sharing space and warmth, power and pleasure. They spent a few long moments just breathing before Harry took the lead again and started moving his hips. Merlin thrust in counterpoint, each of them holding Eggsy still so all he had to do was take them.

"That's it, love," purred Merlin, getting a sweet whimper in reply.

"You're doing beautifully, love," murmured Harry, and the next whimper was louder.

They moved like that for some endless span of time that was likely only a few minutes, just long enough for the friction, heat, and tightness to make Merlin's spine tingle and his balls draw up.

"Come as soon as you're ready, puppy," said Merlin, voice sharper that before, making it an order that would get through Eggsy's subspace fog.

"Come for your masters," said Harry in the same tone.

That was all Eggsy had been waiting for, apparently; he cried out desperately and came, heat flooding against Merlin's stomach and soaking into the pretty camisole as well. The shudders that ran through Eggsy's body were enough to set Harry off and Merlin after him, their cocks pulsing together in the tight space, mingled come dripping down as Harry gently pulled out, then got Eggsy off of Merlin's cock as well before snuggling back up.

"I love you both," said Merlin, letting the afterglow make it easier.

Eggsy let out a very happy sigh indeed.

"And I love you both as well," replied Harry, his voice soft and just a touch rough around the edges.

Another little sigh came from their puppy, and Merlin chuckled. "We'll have to get him into the shower before he falls asleep on us."

"Before either of us fall asleep on you, I should think," teased Harry. "I'll go warm it up, if you think you can handle him?"

"G'wan, he'll be fine once I get him on his feet," said Merlin. They all sighed when Harry stood up, leaving them colder than before, but that was enough to start Eggsy coming up out of his glazed state. Merlin coaxed him onto his feet and followed, helping him walk gingerly to the en suite bathroom that had been a luxury of being Merlin even before he had lovers to share it with.

The three of them shared the big shower easily, with Harry and Merlin getting Eggsy out of his sling and camisole and into the warm water, getting him clean and dry and back into a fresh outfit, this time baby blue with little bows on the knickers. The two older men chose silk pyjamas to match and helped Eggsy out to snuggle up on the couch in Merlin's office, sharing first a bottle of water and then, once Harry roused himself enough to make it, a pot of tea.

"How did we ever get so lucky?" said Harry, gently feeding a sip of tea to Eggsy.

Merlin chuckled. "We made our own luck, love, with patience and perceptiveness."

Eggsy snorted. "You mean I seduced you both with my fine arse."

"Well," said Merlin, sharing a wink with Harry and giving the anatomy in question a gentle squeeze, "That, too."


End file.
